jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джозеф Джостар/Галерея
Иллюстрации JJN 4 Cover.png|''JoJonium'' Том 1 JJN 7 Cover.png|''JoJonium'' Том 7 Oldjosephjojonium.jpg|''JoJonium'' Том 9 JosephJoestarFull.jpg|Боевое стремление JosephWSJ1988No9.png|BT: Глава 12 JosephJoestarPose.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump 1988 №33 JosephPart3Full.jpg|Weekly Shōnen Jump 1989 №20 JosephWSJ1998No9.png|BT, Глава 12 JosephWSJWinterSpecial.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump Winter Special WSJNo7Joseph.png|BT: Глава 60 WSJ1988No42.png|BT: Глава 45 JosephJoestar3.png|Крестоносцы звездной пыли Joseph joestar02.gif| Арт из HftF Боевое стремление Манга= Josef_young.png|13-летний Джозеф BT 45 joseph body.png|Первое появление Джозефа, 18 лет Josef_angry.png|Джозеф противодействует мафиози Josef_war.png|Использует Josef_bike.png|Джозеф катается на мотоцикле Joseph disguise.JPG|Джозеф в женском платье пытается обмануть нацистов Josef&caesar.png|Джозеф и Цезарь Антонио Цеппели откладывают в сторону свое соперничество Josef&caesar2.png|Праведный гнев Джозефа Josef_clacker.png|Джозеф и его шарики на нитках LcyeN.png|Ношение маски ограничения дыхания во время тренировки хамона Chapter 73.jpg|Джозеф, взявшись за Столб Восхождения Ада Josef_after.png|После тренировки хамона Josef_crying.png|Плачущий Джозеф выкрикивает имя Цезаря RIPCaesar.png|Джозеф и Лиза Лиза минуту оплакивают Цезаря Josef_headband.png|Надевает повязку Цезаря Josef_smile.png|Джозеф усмехается после обмана Вамма Josef_salute.png|Джозеф отдает честь погибшему Вамму Josef_arm.png|Рука Джозефа отрезана Карсом RIPJoJo.png|Джозеф появляется на своих "похоронах" Chapter 47.jpg|Кавер, BT: Глава 2 Chapter 58.jpg|Кавер, BT: Глава 13 |-| Аниме= JosephJoestar123.png|Джозеф на календаре 2014 JosephStarA.png|Joseph's Родимое пятно Джостаров в аниме Elisabeth and son.png|Маленький Джозеф и его мать Joseph Anime Faceshot.png|Первое появление Джозефа, 18 лет JosephSmokeyErinaTaxi.PNG|Джозеф со своей бабушкой, Эриной и новым другом Смоуки Браун JosephTequila.png|Джозеф в женском платье пытается обмануть нацистов SantanaMeetsJoseph.jpg|Первая встреча с Человеком из колонны, Сантаной SantanaRibBlades.jpg|Атакован лезвиями из ребер Сантаны Joseph&CaesarRivalry.jpg|Джозеф и Цезарь спорят JosephCaesarDualPose.PNG|Джозеф и Цезарь Антонио Цеппели откладывают в сторону свои разногласия, чтобы сражаться с Людьми из колонн JosephHagglesHisLife.PNG|Джозеф уговаривает Вамма дать ему жизнь jojos-bizarre-adventure-wedding-rings-460x258.jpg|Кольца помещены на трахею и сердце Джозефа BreathingMask.png|Ношение маски ограничения дыхания во время тренировки хамона SuperAjaBeam.PNG|Точно уклоняется от луча, выпущенного Супер Эйша JosephvsEsidisi.PNG|Джозеф сражается с Эйсидиси EsidisiLosesArm.PNG|Отрезает руку Эйсидиси EsidisiHornDestroyed.PNG|Джозеф разрушает рог Эйсидиси EsidisiExploding.PNG|Наблюдает за тем, как Эйсидиси, похоже, погибает Kars&JosephFalling.PNG|Джозеф и Карс падают со скалы высотой 175 метров JosephCries.png|Джозеф и Лиза Лиза минуту оплакивают Цезаря JosephVSWamuu.png|Джозеф и Вамм сражаются в гонке на колесницах JosephSledgehammer.png|Джозеф смазывает кувалду маслом для использования в качестве оружия для Хамона WamuuJosephHSS.PNG|Джозеф, казалось бы, побежден Божественной Песчаной бурей Вамма JosephTricksWamuu.PNG|Ухмыляясь после обмана Вамма RebuffOverdrive.png|Джозеф бьет поврежденного Вамма с помощью Отпорного Овердрайва Joseph disarmed.png|Рука Джозефа отрезана Карсом JosephFuneralEnd.PNG|Джозеф появляется на своих "похоронах" Joseph Anime Walkman.jpg|Иосиф (67 лет) в эпилоге части 2, слушая JosephCredits.PNG|Джозеф в титрах Joseph STAND PROUD.png|Молодой Джозеф появляется в STAND PROUD Joseph_family.png|Семейный портрет Генга File:JonathanJosephBDPromo.jpg|Промо Арт для Blu-Rays |-| OVA= Ova timeline images 36.png|Joseph as he appears in the OVA's timeline videos Ova timeline images 37.png|Joseph and Erina being told Speedwagon is dead Ova timeline images 43.png|Joseph dragging the restrained Santana YoungJosephOVA.png|Joseph during his spaghetti battle when first meeting Caesar Ova timeline images 48.png|Joseph attacking Wamuu Ova timeline images 49.png|Joseph getting the Wedding Ring of Death placed inside him Ova timeline images 53.png|Joseph shocked at the reveal that Rudol von Stroheim is alive YoungJosephOVA2.png|Joseph meeting with the Pillar Men and Lisa Lisa in Switzerland Ova timeline images 60.png|Joseph smiling smugly after surviving one of Wamuu's attacks Ova timeline images 65.png|Joseph sweating at The amount of vampires Around Him Ova timeline images 68.png|Joseph shocked at Kars reaching perfection Ova timeline images 71.png|Joseph flying a plane to lead Kars away from everybody Ova timeline images 72.png|Joseph after his hand And forearm are cut off Ova timeline images 76.png|Joseph and Suzie Q At Joseph's funeral |-| Скетчи= Jose1.jpg Jose2.jpg Jose3.jpg Jose4.jpg Jose5.jpg Jose6.jpg Jose7.jpg Jose8.jpg Jose9.jpg Jose10.jpg Jose11.jpg Jose12.jpg Jose13.jpg Jose14.jpg Jose15.jpg Jose16.jpg Jose17.jpg Jose18.jpg Jose19.jpg Jose20.jpg Jose21.jpg Jose22.jpg Крестоносцы звёздной пыли Манга= File:MangaMarkJoseph.png|Old Joseph's Joestar Birthmark HermitPurple first.png|Joseph takes photo using Hermit Purple Quadruple Stand Explanation.jpg|Jotaro, Joseph, Avdol, Kakyoin with their Stand explanation and Tarot cards letsgo.jpg|In the first Crusaders group HermitPurple tv.png|Joseph using Hermit Purple to spirit listen through TV Joseph-oh-my-god.jpg|"OH! MY! GOD!" joseph_falling_4times.png|Crashing a plane for the fourth time in his life DIO kills Joseph.png|DIO throws a knife at Joseph, which temporarily kills him DioJoseph.jpg|Joseph, after having his blood drained by DIO Joseph ghost.png|Joseph Joestar ascends towards the heavens as a ghost Joseph imitates DIO.png|Joseph jokingly imitates DIO after being revived with his blood RIPCrusaders.png|Joseph and Jotaro remember the fallen crusaders at the conclusion of their mission Farewell.png|Joseph and Jotaro bidding goodbye to Polnareff after defeating DIO Part III original end picture.jpg|Jotaro, Joseph, and Polnareff back to their own countries |-| Аниме= JosephStandCard.png|Joseph, Hermit Purple and tarot card representing "The Hermit" Let's go!.jpg|The Joestar Group united (sans Polnareff and Iggy) Joestar Group Part 3 without Iggy.png|The Joestar Group in Egypt (sans Iggy) Joseph knife.png|A knife fatally thrown by DIO, aimed at Joseph's throat Hermit Purple crumbling.png|Joseph's temporary death Joseph's spirit Anime.png|Joseph Joestar ascends towards the heavens as a ghost Joseph's corpse.png|Joseph's drained corpse DIO Joseph.png|Joseph jokingly imitates DIO after being revived with his blood DIO's ashes Anime.png|Joseph watches with Jotaro as DIO's ashes are scattered in the wind The Journey Ends.png|Joseph reflects with Jotaro on their journey and the loss of their comrades PolPol and JoJos hug.png|Jotaro and Joseph bidding goodbye to Polnareff after defeating DIO Joseph Walkman Part3 Anime.png|Joseph, preparing to listen to his iconic Walkman The Group goes home.png|Jotaro, Joseph and Polnareff go back to their countries Joseph anime.jpg|Concept art for the anime |-| OVA= Joseph 1993 OVA.jpg|Joseph's appearance in the 1993 OVA Joseph OVA.jpg|Joseph's appearance in the 2000 OVA JosephOVAconcept.png|2000 OVA concept art |-| Скетчи= Jose23.jpg Jose24.jpg Jose25.jpg Jose26.jpg Несокрушимый алмаз Manga= Joseph arrives in Morioh.png|Joseph travels to Morioh to meet his son. Joseph aboard his yacht.png|Joseph coughing onboard his yacht. Joseph can't hear.png|Joseph struggling to hear Okuyasu. Joseph arrives at Morioh.png|Arriving safely in Morioh. Josuke and Joseph meet.png|Joseph meets Josuke for the first time. Joseph buying baby clothes.png|Buying baby supplies and clothes for Shizuka. Joseph cutting himself.png|Slicing his wrist so the blood can be used to find Shizuka. Josuke helps Joseph in water.png|Helped in the water by his son. Joseph with Shizuka.png|Joseph holding Shizuka with Jotaro in the back. Joestar hassle in the market.png|Comforting a crying Shizuka after Rohan snaps the flash on his camera. The Morioh Warriors.png|Joseph and the other warriors of Morioh. Jotaro talking to SPW.png|Joseph with Shizuka, Jotaro, and a Speedwagon Foundation member while looking for clues about Kira. Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Joseph and the others bid Reimi farewell. Joseph and Jotaro discuss.png|Joseph compares Josuke and his friends to Jotaro during their battle in Egypt. Joseph yells at Josuke.png|Joseph yells at his son after Josuke steals his wallet. Joseph chase.png|Joseph featured in the second opening, chase. Joseph Part 4 Key Art.png|Key art of Joseph |-| Sketches= Jose27.jpg Games HftF= JOJO pl.GIF|'JOJO', Young Joseph's portrait from Heritage for the Future JosephHeritage.gif|Old Joseph's portrait Spriteyoungjo.PNG|Young Joseph idle sprite Jojo.GIF|Young Joseph idle animation JOJO01.GIF|Color 2 JOJO02.GIF|Color 3 JOJO03.GIF|Color 4 JOJO04.GIF|Color 5 Spriteoldjoseph.PNG|Old Joseph's idle sprite OldJoseph.GIF|Old Joseph's idle animation OldJosephWithStand.GIF|With Hermit Purple JosephWithStand color1.GIF|Color 2 JosephWithStand color2.GIF|Color 3 JosephWithStand color3.GIF|Color 4 JosephWithStand color4.GIF|Color 5 |-| Jump= JosephRetsuden.jpeg|Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden commercial JUS joseph.png|In Jump Ultimate Stars JUS p3jospeh.png|Old Joseph, Jump Ultimate Stars Josephstars.jpg|In J-Stars Victory Vs |-| ASB= Joseph ASB.jpg|Young Joseph's render, All Star Battle ASB joseph predict.png|Joseph's "Your next line is-" move, All Star Battle JosephTaunt.jpg|Joseph taunting, ASB JosephHHA.jpg|Joseph activating his HHA, ASB JosephGHA1.jpg|Joseph executing his GHA, ASB JosephGHA.jpg|Joseph during his GHA, ASB Joseph A.jpg|Joseph Costume A in All Star Battle Joseph B.jpg|Joseph Costume B in All Star Battle Joseph C.jpg|Joseph Costume C in All Star Battle Joseph D.jpg|Joseph Costume D in All Star Battle Joseph E.jpg|Joseph Costume E in All Star Battle 2jsp.png|All Star Battle concept art L_5244155123a8e.jpg|Old Joseph render, All Star Battle OldJosephIntro.jpg|Old Joseph's intro, ASB OldJosephTaunt.jpg|Old Joseph taunting, ASB Old Joseph A.jpg|Old Joseph Costume A in All Star Battle Old Joseph B.jpg|Old Joseph Costume B in All Star Battle |-| EoH= Joseph jojoeoh.jpg|Joseph's render, Eyes of Heaven JosephIntroEoH.png|Joseph's intro, Eyes of Heaven ss082.jpg|Joseph attacking with his clackers, EoH JosephCaesarIntro.jpg|Joseph and Caesar's dual intro, EoH JosephLisaLisaIntro.jpg|Joseph and Lisa Lisa's dual intro, EoH JosephCaesarDHA.jpg|Joseph and Caesar's DHA, EoH OldJosephEoH.png|Old Joseph's render, Eyes of Heaven ss081.jpg|Old Joseph attacking, EoH OldJosephFightingEoH.jpg|Old Joseph fighting DIO alongside Jotaro, EoH OldJosephJosukeDHA.jpg|Old Joseph activating his DHA with Josuke, EoH OldJosephOhMyGodEoH.jpg|Old Joseph's "OH MY GOD!" during his DHA with Jotaro, EoH |-| DR= JosephDRReversal.png|Joseph in the opening for Diamond Records Reversal HeroesDRReversal.png|Joseph with other JoJos in the opening for Diamond Records Reversal DiamondRecordsJoseph.jpg|Joseph in the original Diamond Records DR_JosephStatue01.jpg|Statue of Joseph, DR JosephFightingDR.png|Joseph fighting, DR JosephModeDR.png|Activating "DoDoDo Mode", DR JosephWinDR.png|Joseph on the area clear screen, DR OldJosephFightingDR.png|Old Joseph fighting, DR DRStatueOldJoseph3.jpg|Old 3-star Statue DRStatueOldJoseph4.jpg|Old 4-star Statue Фигурки Top1.jpg|Joseph Joestar's Action-figure from Super Action Statue 10993492 892607070761210 2772308421110928900 n.jpg|Anime color version from Super Action Statue Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d86.png|Old Joseph & Iggy's Action-figure from Super Action Statue 29047.jpg|Joseph's figure fromm DX Collection JoJo Figure 29048.jpg|Old Joseph's figure from DX Collection JoJo Figure 189869.jpg|Ichiban Kuji 189870.jpg|Ichiban Kuji KUJI JosephA.jpg|Ichiban Kuji Anniversaries KUJI JosephA2.jpg|Ichiban Kuji Anniversaries2 32807.jpg|Old joseph & Hol Horse's figure from Kotobukiya Figures 25918.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 2 Vol.1 25919.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 2 Vol.1 25920.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 2 Vol.1 39750.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.2 CrusadersCH3Secret.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 (Secret) 71523.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 4 Vol.2 Part1 2WCF.jpg|World Collectable Figure Part3WCF.jpg|World Collectable Figure JosephCFM.jpg|Cutie Figure Mascot Прочее JosephCrackerVolley AnimePartIOP1.png|Joseph's Cracker Volley in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ "Damn it Kars!" AnimePartIOP1.png|Joseph's rage against Kars in the first opening JosephPrepareChariotBattle AnimePartIOP1.png|Joseph adorns Caesar's headband File:StardustCrusadersPhotoPart5.png| File:GiornoJoestar.png| File:Memproes.png| Примечания